Guys & The Santuary
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: Los amigos son quienes mejor te conocen y muchas veces imprescindibles para darte ese empujón necesario. One Shot SeiyaxSaori


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MK y Toei. Sex & the City tampoco me pertenece aunque me inspire. No me lucro con esto, sólo me divierto y espero que quién me lea también. **

**Comentario: Este fic parte del vínculo de amistad de los Caballeros de bronce y que por alguna extraña razón pensé que sería interesante buscarles similitudes con las chicas de Sexo en Nueva York, su forma de entenderse y ayudarse.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **ONE SHOT: GUYS & THE SANTUARY**

 ** _"Busco un amor. Un amor real. Ridículo, inconveniente, que me consuma, un amor de esos que te hacen pensar que no puedes vivir sin el otro." Carrie. B_**

Millares de farolillos y guirnaldas adornaban las doce casas y el Santuario. Largas mesas con exóticas viandas y bebidas se extendían a lo largo del salón principal donde la fiesta tenía lugar. La diosa Athena, desde lo alto de su trono, observaba feliz como todos sus caballeros y amazonas disfrutabam de la fiesta como jóvenes normales. La última batalla contra Poseidón había sido especialmente cruenta y sus caballeros necesitaban no sólo un respiro, si no también un reconocimiento por parte de su Diosa a su esfuerzo y sacrificio. Ese homenaje a todos sus santos le pareció una buena idea, después les permitiría ausentarse un tiempo de sus obligaciones y relajarse, al menos, hasta que otro enemigo amenazara a la tierra.

A pesar de su calmado semblante sus ojos escudriñaban la multitud buscando a sus caballeros de la esperanza, los santos de bronce. ¿Dónde se habrían metido sus amigos?

No muy lejos de allí, en una pequeña balconada a un lateral de la gran sala en la que el gran evento tenía lugar, los cinco amigos se reunían alrededor de dos cajas de cervezas que, no sin esfuerzo, habían conseguido distraer del minucioso escrutinio de Aldebarán sobre las existencias de la fiesta. Para el imponente Caballero de Tauro daba igual que hubieran salvado al mundo, no dejaban de ser unos adolescentes sin edad para beber. Aun así, se había confiado demasiado o, al menos, lo suficiente para que los jóvenes rateros se hicieran con su botín.

\- Chicos ¿habéis pensado en ir a algún sitio cuando acabe la fiesta? – El más joven de todos interrumpió el silencio que les había acompañado desde su astuto ardid.

\- Sí, creo que regresaré a los 5 picos a ver a mi maestro. – El Caballero del Dragón fue el primero en responder.

\- Sí claro Shiryu ¡seguro te mueres de ganas de ver a tu maestro! Je je je– Como era de esperar Seiya no pudo evitar incidir mordaz en la posible existencia de "otros motivos" en el interés del joven de larga cabellera negra.

\- Por supuesto que también visitaré a Shunrei, si es a lo que te refieres – Shiryu contestó con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas lo delató.

Todos rieron.

\- Yo creo regresaré a la Isla de Andrómeda a ver a June, le prometí que regresaría. y tengo ganas de verla – Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del peliverde.

\- ¿Qué tu qué? ¿Quién es June? - le interrumpió solícito su hermano Ikki que se encontraba sentado sobre la barandilla de piedra, casi se deja caer ante el comentario de su hermano. Antes de que éste tuviera la oportunidad de contestarle se apresuró a señalar – Eres muy joven para pensar en mujeres Shun. Te vas a venir conmigo a la Isla de la Muerte y punto.

\- Hermano, June es mi amiga y muy importante para mí. Voy a ir a verla, nadie, ni siquiera tú, va a evitarlo – el joven peliverde se envalentonó ante su hermano. Su actitud, aunque, por un lado, enorgullecía a su hermano mayor que siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerle por su inocencia y falta de arrojo, por otro lado, le enfurecía, que precisamente decidiera probar su recientemente adquirida confianza desafiándole no le agradó precisamente. De este último detalle fueron conscientes todos sus amigos allí presentes.

\- Vamos Ikki no te pongas así hombre. Tu hermano ya es lo suficientemente mayorcito para tener "amigas" – Hyoga se aventuró a calmar los nervios del Fenix, que ya se encontraban en ebullición.

En ese momento Seiya se levantó, abrió una cerveza con un golpe en el canto de la caja y se la acercó al pájaro de fuego. – Vamos amigo… no es para tanto, nuestro pequeño querubín, simplemente, ya no es indiferente al sexo femenino. – Le guiñó un ojo burlón. En ese momento Ikki, atravesando con su mirada el Pegaso, se planteó seriamente cual era su mejor opción: si coger de la pechera al listillo del caballero y lanzarlo por el precipicio a su espalda, o coger la cerveza. Finalmente, consciente de que a lo mejor exageraba en su reacción, optó por lo segundo, no sin mostrar antes su disconformidad arrancando bruscamente la botella de las manos del castaño.

\- Hermano no te pongas así… - intervino Shun – Además no tienes de qué preocuparte, pensaba invitarte a que me acompañaras. Será una buena oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos. – El peliazul gruñó en aceptación al ofrecimiento de su hermano.

\- Hyoga – el Caballero de Pegaso regresó a la carga - ¿tú ya sabes dónde ir también? ¿Será a las frías tierras asgarianas o a visitar el orfanato? – Un chorro de cerveza salió disparada de la boca del cisne, mientras Seiya, con una sonrisa socarrona disfrutaba del momento.

\- Yo... pues... lo cierto... no había pensado. – El rubio no acertaba a enlazar palabras y pensamientos, la pregunta le pilló totalmente de imprevisto.

\- Oye ¿y tú? Bocachancla – la paciencia del Fenix con el caballito se había agotado. – Mucho insinúas del resto ¿acaso tú sabes lo que vas a hacer?

\- ¡Oh si! Esto se va a poner interesante. – Shiryu se acomodó dando un trago a su cerveza.

\- Si no recuerdo mal tienes unos cuantos frentes abiertos – Ikki regresó a la carga - la joven Miho, cierta amazona que se te tiró al cuello en las profundidades del mar… - Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki miraban a Seiya con malicia mientras que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

\- Vale, vale, _touché_. Pero no os equivoquéis ellas sólo son amigas, las quiero mucho y eso… pero simplemente no son… - el joven caballero se interrumpió a sí mismo - Y lo cierto es que no tengo claro que hacer, me gustaría retomar la búsqueda de mi hermana, la verdad. – Cruzó sus brazos mirando hacia otro lado con ademanes de importancia.

\- No son… ¿una joven de larga cabellera morada que da la casualidad que es la reencarnación de una Diosa mitológica? – sentenció Shiryu.

Seiya prácticamente cayó aplastado hacia un lado por una enorme gota de circunstancia.

\- ¡Tomo ya Shiryu! – intervino Hyoga prácticamente llorando de la risa. – Lo hubiera esperado de Ikki, pero de ti… Simplemente sublime ¡bravo!

Todos rieron menos Shun que miraba con interés a un Seiya ruborizado pero con una triste expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Se puede saber que les hace tanta gracia chicos? – la joven de profundos ojos azules irrumpió prácticamente de la nada. Saori había aprovechado un arranque humorístico de Aioros para escabullirse a buscar a sus amigos.

\- Curioso que preguntes - comenzó a decir Ikki – precisamente hablábamos de que Seiya…

\- De que Seiya no tiene claro que hacer en los días de descanso – Shun se apresuró a cortar el comentario de su hermano, lanzándole una mirada de recriminación por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de gracioso? – la joven no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, su actitud era muy rara. Miró a Seiya quien no parecía darse por aludido y miraba concentrado el suelo.

\- Nada en especial, simplemente una tontería nos llevó a otra… ya sabes como somos – Shiryu intervino para echar un capote a su amigo. La embarazosa situación que para Seiya había supuesto todo aquello tampoco pasó desapercibido para el Dragón.

\- ¡Ah! ya entiendo – La joven no insistió más y procedió a acomodarse entre Hyoga y Seiya. - ¿Sabe Aldebarán algo de esto? – preguntó señalando las cervezas.

\- Lo cierto es que este es uno de los motivos por los que no estamos dentro princesa – respondió Hyoga.

Saori les sonrió con su dulzura habitual. Viendo que Seiya permanecía cabizbajo, la joven se dirigió a él mientras el resto reanudaban la amigable charla, salvo Shun que permaneció atento a los movimientos de sus dos amigos.

\- Seiya ¿podría probar? – el joven castaño despertó de su aturdimiento nervioso ante la atención que le demandaba la joven.

\- ¡Oh, sí claro Saori, disculpa! – se apresuró a abrirle una cerveza y acercársela.

La joven aproximó la botella, curiosa, primeramente a su nariz, y tras un gesto de aparente aceptación, le dio un buen trago a la rubia.

\- ¡Dios mío Seiya! – le dijo al Caballero – Esto está asqueroso ¿Cómo pueden beberlo? – y rió, rió como sólo ella reía. El castaño la miraba sonriente, no sin cierto nerviosismo que intentaba camuflar alborotando su pelo al rascarse en la zona de la nuca, un gesto muy habitual en él que a ella le encantaba. Al ver nuevamente sonreír a su caballero la diosa se dirigió al resto.

\- Chicos será mejor que os abandone, seguramente no tardarán en percatarse de mi ausencia dentro, y no me perdonaría que Aldebarán les descubriera por mi culpen. Disfruten y, por favor, no se olviden de despedirse de mi si finamente abandonan el Santuario estos días.

\- Espera Saori – le encantaba que él siempre la llamara por su nombre real y no el de diosa – te ayudo a levantarte.

\- Gracias Seiya.

El caballero dio un brinco y ofreció sus manos a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos se miraban sonrientes, el brillo en sus ojos y los segundos de más que permanecieron cogidos de las manos no pasó desapercibido para el resto de sus amigos quienes, en tantas ocasiones, habían sido testigos mudos de gestos similares entre la pareja.

Una vez volvieron a quedarse solos.

\- Seiya, creo que deberías decirle algo a Saori sobre lo que sientes - Shun se había decidido a intervenir. Todo lo presenciado le impulsaba a creer que su amigo necesitaba indudablemente de su ayuda.

Seiya expulsó la cerveza por su nariz. Esa noche estaba recibiendo de su propia medicina por duplicado.

\- Shun... ¿a qué viene eso eh? – le replicó el Pegaso – Creo que ya es hora que cambiemos de víctima ¿no creen? – Shun le miraba con preocupación y lástima, a lo que el joven castaño añadió – Además, eso es imposible, ella es una Diosa y yo… un simple mortal que además tiene la obligación de protegerla.

\- Ella es una Diosa, pero también es Saori, Seiya. Nosotros también somos sus caballeros y queremos y veneramos a nuestra Diosa. – Shiryu intervino consciente de que ese era un tema de vital importancia para su amigo, quien estaba bloqueado entre lo que sentía y lo que debía – Pero ello no es incompatible con que Saori, nuestra amiga, pueda tener derecho a…ser normal. Igual que tú Seiya, piénsalo.

\- Eso es Seiya – Hyoga apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras hablaba – ambos han demostrado mucho ya a todos. Su compromiso con nuestra causa es incuestionable.

\- Chicos de verdad que agradezco sus palabras – el joven de ojos castaños miraba emocionado a sus amigos, su principal apoyo en los momentos de adversidad y ahora también sus confidentes – pero es tan complicado. Tendría que buscar el momento correcto, cerciorarme de que no cometo un gran error o rompo alguna regla, no se… es todo tan complicado.

\- Venga ya amigo – Ikki interrumpió las palabras de Seiya mientras se agachaba a por otra cerveza - **_Tal vez_** **** ** _no hay momentos correctos, mujeres correctas, respuestas correctas… Tal vez solo tienes que decir lo que está en tu corazón_** *.

Las miradas de los cuatro amigos apuntaban atónitas hacia el Fenix ¿Acaso Ikki no acababa de dar un excelente consejo y alentar a Seiya a declararse a Saori?

\- ¿Qué? – les gruñó – ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara?

\- Hermano, no puedo estar más de acuerdo con tu consejo – añadió Shun – Seiya hoy es tú día y nosotros te ayudaremos.

Mientras los jóvenes acababan sus cervezas idearon un plan que permitiría a Seiya interceptar a Saori antes de que se retirara a sus aposentos. Mientras Shun y Shiryu generaban confusión en el salón, Hyoga distraería a sus damas de compañía para que Seiya pudiera esconderse en la antecámara a la habitación de Saori a esperarla. Ikki, bueno, Ikki simplemente estaría atento por si necesitaban su ayuda.

Saori se sorprendió al no encontrar a ninguna de sus damas camino de su habitación, aunque, bien pensado, ellas también tenían permiso para divertirse esa noche. Estaba muy cansada, sólo pensaba en llegar a su cama cuando una voz conocida la sobresaltó a su espalda.

\- Seiya ¿eres tú? Me asustaste. – El joven salió de las sombras en las que se ocultaba.

\- Discúlpame Saori, no era mi intención. – Nuevamente ese gesto tan suyo de rascarse la nuca con una mano. Sonreía nervioso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya? ¿Estás bien? Antes te noté raro, me preocupaste. – " _Esos ojos_ " pensó el muchacho. Si le seguía mirando así no podría completar su objetivo.

– Veras… yo… - miró hacia el suelo - quería hablar contigo de una cosa. – Saori le miraba intrigada. – Quería saber si… si tú… si a ti… - cogió aire para un último impulso de valor - ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo mañana por el pueblo cercano? ¿podría invitarte a tomar algo o lo que tú quieras?

Saori, atónita, se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. ¿Acaso aquello era cierto? Estuvo por pellizcarse el brazo para comprobar que no era un sueño.

\- Seiya… - acertó finalmente a decir – acaso tú… ¿acaso tú me estás pidiendo una cita?

El joven se sonrojó de arriba abajo, no sabía que decir, miraba al suelo mientras asentía con su cabeza. La joven Diosa recordó las palabras de Mu " _el amor de una diosa debe ser igual para todos sus caballeros_ " fue como un pinchazo en su estómago. Por fín su caballero se había atrevido a acercarse a ella y esas palabras grabadas a fuego en su mente, nuevamente, actuaban como un potente parapeto de sus emociones. Entonces recordó una extraña frase que Ikki le acababa de decir mientras se despedía para retirarse a su habitación: " _Princesa, recuerda que_ _ **los hombres son como las estrellas: hay millones de ellos pero sólo uno puede hacer tus sueños realidad**_." Acaso él sabía…. " _Gracias Ikki_ " pensó.

\- Seiya, yo soy una Diosa aquí, no creo que se me permitiera salir por el pueblo alegremente. Me temo que no podré aceptar tu ofrecimiento, lo siento.

\- No Saori – el ruido del corazón del joven al romperse pudo oírse en toda Grecia – discúlpame a mí, fui un necio al pretender… Ruego disculpes mi osadía. – Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la estancia.

\- ¡Seiya espera! – la llamada de la muchacha le detuvo, se giró para la mirarla, algo en su voz le indicó que debía hacerlo. Ella sonreía. – Mañana quisiera regresar a Japón para comprobar que todo va bien en la Fundación. He pensado que sería conveniente que no viajara sola – sus ojos brillaban como luceros - ¿quizás querrías acompañarme? No creo que nadie cuestione que mi más fiel caballero me acompañe por mi protección.

El joven castaño se había acercado mientras la joven hablaba hasta que sus ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Tenían un brillo especial, al igual que los de la pelilila. ¿Acaso eso no era lo que parecía?

\- Como desees princesa – susurro.

\- Pues te veré mañana entonces - también susurró. - Buenas noches Seiya. – La joven besó la mejilla de su Caballero y se alejó veloz, temblorosa, a su habitación.

El castaño con una mano sobre su mejilla, en el lugar exacto en el que había sido sorprendido por un beso furtivo, como si no quisiera que el mismo se escapara, permaneció quieto en esa posición, embobado, observando a la joven que se escabullía ya dentro su habitación no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches Saori...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(*) frases memorables de Sex & The City, adaptadas al texto.

Nunca pensé que de esta combinación de series pudiera salir algo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
